Ultimate Conquest
by OLD USERNAME DON'T FOLLOW
Summary: You've met Ultimate Loki. You've met Ultimate Ultron. Now, meet Ultimate Kang! Set between "Ultimates 3" and "Ultimatum."


"You don't like it? Find another team!" The Ultimates had just defeated Ultron in the Savage Land. Wasp, at the moment, was yelling at Captain America for not accepting the fact that Ant-Man had earned a place on the team. Iron Man spoke up. "I see Steve's point. Hank did create Ultron-" Wasp cut him off. "Shut up! For all we know, Wanda screwed with its programming." Ant-Man rolled his eyes. "People, can we just get back to the base and talk about this later?" Seriously, you're all a bunch of whiny little girls." Valkyrie gave Ant-Man a fierce look. "'Whiny little girls?' I will slap you, Pym!" After that, they got into the Quinjet and headed back to Ultimates Mansion.

About 1,000 years later, a man known as Nathaniel Kang worked in a laboratory, entering a combination into a purple belt. He spoke. "It's finished." He attached the belt to his waist and donned it. He then put on the rest of his costume: Darkish green spandex, dark purple gauntlets, dark purple leggings that went up to his waist, and a helmet that was connected to his belt. The helmet also had an attached mask that adhered to his face, turning it dark blue. He stood up wearing his extremely advanced armor. "Let us see now; 2-0-0-8. Off we go." And with that, Kang vanished into the void of space-time.

"Shut up, Rogers! You should be grateful I saved your sorry ass!" Ant-Man was still arguing with Captain America at Ultimates Mansion. Wasp was sickened at the mere fact that this was still going on. "I can't stand this. I'm going shopping." Hawkeye talked with Thor. "I love how someone goes through an alien invasion, fighting a god and robots, and all they can say is 'I'm going shopping.'" Thor smiled. "That's women for you. Where'd Wolverine get off to, anyways?" "He went back to the X-Men's place. The Xavier... something... maybe I'll remember it later."

At the Macy's in New York City, Wasp scoffed. "Why can't Steve just accept Hank as a member of the team? It's just... ug! I'm not sure at this point whether I should even stay on the team or go. I think we're starting to fall apart." Out of nowhere, a black hole opened. But what was odd was that it wasn't sucking in items... it was blowing them out! Kang stepped out of the portal and looked around. "Well, then. Where are your champions, primitives? WHO DARES TO CHALLENGE KANG?" _Okay_, Wasp. _I think it's time to call in the team_. She took a cell phone out of her purse and was about to dial Iron Man's number when Kang appeared beside her and took the phone. "No, we won't be needing that. If your champions are brave enough to best me, they can learn about it on the news."

Back at Ultimates Mansion, Hawkeye broke out a jumbo bag of Cool Ranch Doritos and plopped himself on the couch. He turned on the cable TV and flipped through the channels. When he got to CNN, he noticed that Wasp was on screen. He watched what was going on. The reporter said that a man named Kang the Conqueror was holding the Wasp hostage and was demanding that the Ultimates come to him for a battle for possession of the planet Earth. "Yikes! Cap! Get over here!" Captain America came over. "Is this really important?" "Yeah. Look." Captain America stared at the blue-faced man. "Oh, no. Get the rest of the team together. Even Pym. We're going to need everyone."

"So, wait. This guy came from the future, and now he wants to conquer the Earth, starting with beating us up." Ant-Man was making sure he knew what was going on. Captain America, still mad, replied anyway. "That about covers it. We're coming up on the Macy's on CNN now. Get ready." Hawkeye cocked his gun. Thor and Valkyrie drew their swords. Iron Man put on his helmet. Ant-Man put on his helmet. Captain America got out his shield and landed the Quinjet in front of Macy's. "Here we go."

Inside the mall, Kang simply hovered above the crowd with Wasp in his arms. When he took his eyes off Wasp for a few seconds, she shrunk down to insect size. Fortunately, her clothes shrunk with her, so she wasn't naked. She flew over to the exit, where she ran into Hawkeye. "Listen. I've been looking at Kang's armor. It has a weak point in the back. If you can get him there-" "Got it, Jan. Cap, you hear that?" Hawkeye radioed Captain America. "Loud and clear, Hawkeye." Everyone readied their weapons. "Now." Hawkeye ordered. Kang's back was turned to the Ultimates. Hawkeye fired and got in a perfect hit in Kang's back. Iron Man then fired his repulsor rays at him, fishing the job. Kang fell to the ground with a sharp thud. He looked at the Ultimates, who were now coming out of the shadows. He uttered his last words. "No. You idiots! I was trying to save the Earth from the coming devastation. I know what lies ahead. If you had just let me take over, maybe I could have prevented it! And yet... perhaps you have the strength to do so."

The Ultimates returned to the mansion, wondering what the devastation could be.

Then the Ultimatum Wave hit New York.

_(Review, then check out my other stories.)_


End file.
